Zero no Tsukaima: Saito the Almighty
by LoneWriter091
Summary: A demi-god from a war torn world from demons and angels, a sweet nice girl who wants recognition. What happens when this two person meet. Nice!Louise, Semi-Godlike!Saito.. Rated M for more fun stuff in the future. SaitoxLonguevillexLouisexHarem. Being reviewed and changing stuff.
A/n: Firstly, I want to say sorry for giving a bad story before. But i have revised everything and edit the whole story. Hope you all enjoy!

Remake on Saito The Almighty

"Yo!": speaking.

'Yo!': thoughts.

[Yo!]: A.I speaking.

{Yo!}: short casting spell.

-Somewhere in the ruins of Tokyo-

A teenager with slick spiky black hair and a pair of azure sunglasses covering his lifeless midnight blue eyes. He's wearing a dark blue knee length coat with finger-less gloves and black shin length combat boots with metal plating. The teenager is walking aimlessly among the destroyed buildings of Tokyo seemingly talking to himself: "It's been a while since this happen huh?". The boy said with a sighed. But a feminine voice echoed within his head.

[Yes it's been five years isn't it.]

The teenager replied with a disappointed tone: "Yes, yes it has Lois. With all this power but I can't even escape my nightmares. I wish things could be..."

He abruptly stop when he felt the smell of rotten flesh and the lingering feeling of demonic energy, looking at the ground, he saw ashes underneath. Darting his eyes all around, he saw a massive devilish looking dog growling at him. Taking his sword slowly from it's scabbard and whispered "Destiny...". When the blade was out it began to shine brighter than the sun ever had. The blade itself is a Scottish claymore, the blade was made out of pure silver with a cross symbol at the base of the blade. Wasting no time he threw the sword straight at the dog and hit it in the head killing it instantly.

Calmly walking to the corpse, he pulled his sword out of the dog's skull.

Turning back he saw a horde of humanoid figure. Its skin was ash grey and cracked; the chest area seems to have molten lava. These are Ash Spawn, humans who have been affected by the demonic energy while at Death's door under a coat of ash on their already rotting skin. They acted like wolves and they hunt in groups. Saito can only curse his luck when counting the number is up to dozens.

Bringing out his pair of silver Desert Eagle 5AE with gold lines trimming the pistol and began to rain bullets on the ash creature. The sound of thunder echoed through the ruins accompanied by screams of the Ash Spawn.

Emptying his magazines and quickly reloading them in quick success. The teenager holstered his guns and charged straight at the humanoid creature before him with cold, harden eyes. Disappearing to the back of a Spawn, he brutally swing his sword down and cut the creature in half from shoulder to hip. Spinning around quickly, he managed to cut down three more that tried to ambush him. One of the Ash Spawn managed to get close enough for a stab and it did but the teen grabbed its wrist and twisted it while he rammed his sword through the molten lava core.

He then sped towards a large group and began hacking and slashing the creature like it's going out of style. Looking around once more and saw there is still many Ash Spawn left, he raised his sword over his shoulder while pointing the tip downward.

"Blitzkrieg"

The teen muttered before disappearing in a blue streak, dashing through the Spawns like a ghost. Dozens of the creatures screeched as their bodies explode into golden glowing ash not a moment after. Not finished yet, he brought his palm up and opened it while chanting.

"In the name of all holiness. Burn the sinners to ashes"

On cue, a large golden magic circle appeared. The circle has a pentagon with smaller circle at each point and a star overlay the pentagon with the symbol of fire in the middle. The circle burns brighter as the teen poured more magic in the spell. The result was a thirty foot tall pillar of flame incinerating the creatures to nothing.

What was left of them were glowing piles of ash. Saito moved to the ash piles and brought out a small bottle and began filling it with the glowing ash.

Retrieving his sword and sheathed it. He was surprised to see the dog before was not dead and tackled him. He managed to kick the dog away in the ribs, bringing his sword out of it scabbard again, he charged at the dog with his sword raised up intending to smash its skull. The dog retaliated and sprinted at him then lunged with its claws out.

However something strange happened. A bright green portal forms between him and the dog, he didn't stop in time so both Saito and the dog went through the portal and the bright light blinded him in process.

-At the Magic Academy of Tristan-(Servant summoning day)

"Oi, Zero-chan don't make another explosion and hurry up OK!" shouted everyone in her class. She was the first one in her class to summon one. Suddenly a girl with dark skin and a large breast shouted "Hurry up Zero, I wanted my turn!" she said with glee, hoping her to fail yet again another spell.

"Shut it Zerbst" scream out Louise. The young girl took a deep breath and raises her wand beginning to cast the spell for her contract with an unknown familiar.

"I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of Brimir the Founder wish to have a servant that is living somewhere in this vast universe"

"Almighty and powerful servant, serve me as I want you to from the bottom of my heart. Accept my request and come to me"

As Louise waves her wand a few times, a massive explosion hit the earth and makes everyone barely standing. When the smoke were clear they could only saw a boy around 19 years old, which is two years older than they are, holding a sword with a very unpleasant gaze at what seems a dog or a devil they couldn't identified.

The dog change it blood-thirsty stare at the student. Saito quickly realized if he doesn't kill the dog, people will die because he was too slow. He then swiftly jumps into the air preparing to pierce the dog but he missed. What he could do now is to pull out his own pistols, which he made it himself, to shoot the beast, which he did, the dog stopped for a moment and charge to the student horrified by what is happening before them but that was just in time for Saito to pull his sword out of the ground and stab a critical one to the dog ribs that cause it to scream. He can't kill it not without the help of his power so he shouted: "In the name of his divine, bring judge-mend to this demon and forsake its guilt. Chain of the Divines!" As he finished, chains are grabbing the dogs body make it unable to move, under it was a golden circle shine as bright as the sun and Saito once again shouted at the beast: "Guilty!". Bright golden flames flared around the chains before engulfing the dog in the holy fire turning it into ash.

Saito sat down with a 'thud' butt first, his sword lying next to him. Nobody said a thing when a bold man with dark brown hair, as the student call him Mr. Colbert, said to Louise, dumb founded :"Ms. Vallière I suggest that you should finish the ritual" Louise slowly nodded and came closer to Saito with fear that he may harm her. She leans to a very confused Saito and she kisses him. Saito began to panic as he thought to himself: 'What is she doing. She kissed me!'

As they stop Saito asked, obviously pissed:"What the hell do you think you're doing?". Everyone shivers from his word as he put his gaze to everybody but suddenly his hand fell strange as it begin to burn through his arm as he once again scream. His vision has regain sight and he instantly process what situation he's in right now. What he saw before him was a pink haired girl who is a few years younger than him.

The girl had bubblegum pink hair hazel-nut brown eyes, standing at 5ft 4 with B-cup breasts. She wore a white shirt, a long black cape with a golden round clip securing the cape in place. She also wore a black mini skirt.

He began to mutter:"Yui..Yui..is that really you?" 'You know she's gone right. The girl over there just looks like her. Yui had blonde hair and the girl has pink hair. So snap it!' Lois stress out the last part. He remembered how Yui, his ex-girlfriend died right before his eyes. He shook his head a couple times and said to the worried girl: "I'm sorry about that! It's just you look so similar to someone I know".

Saito tried to apologize but saw the girl before him looked confused before he slapped his forehead.

"Different language. Figures."

Louise tried to ask the stranger but he raised his hand signaling her to stop before she saw the teen fidgeting his pocket and brought out a blue and red pill. He then out stretch his arms with the pills inside. His fingers closing to only a finger. She eventually knew the teen mean to tell her to take one of the pills.

Hesitation filled her mind. What should she do, the pill could be poisoned or some unpleasant effect but she relented on taking the red pill.

Seeing the girl take the red pill, Saito popped the blue pill in his mouth and motioned her to do the same. He then brought out his left hand, a small magic circle the size of his palm glowed.

"He, who yields from another land with knowledge and adaptation from within, blessed me with the knowledge to adapt."

He waited a few seconds for the language to fully integrated with his brain and spoke.

"You could speak now miss."

She nodded and started to introduce herself in a soft voice: "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière youngest daughter of Duke Vallière and you are?" "My name is Saito Hiraga, High Commander of the Biblical Faction, and the Pope of the Biblical Church." As he finished his introduction a sudden burn on the back of his left hand. Feeling dazed he dropped to the ground and welcomed unconsciousness.

Louise ran to him and shouted his name. "Somebody get help please!" she cried out loud.

(Few hours later)

When Saito had begun to have his consciousness back, he noticed he was on a bed and saw an unfamiliar place with oak woods as the roof and got really confused as hell. It took him a few minutes 'till he fully remembered what had happened yesterday. He fought a horde of Ash Spawn and a mutated dog, he got transported to a weird place and saw a girl looks like his ex-girlfriend minus the hair color and he is now in a place where people dress up like in the medieval era. But that didn't matter cause as he look out of the window, which is just a hole on the wall with no glass and saw a green field as far as he could see, 'At least it's a change in scenery' he thought. He muttered to himself: 'Time for a fresh start ' but what he didn't realized is there was a girl sleeping with her face on the table drool coming from her lips and she looks rather cute like that.

When suddenly a girl wearing a maid outfit walked in and asked him: "Are you ok Mr...Uhm"

"Saito, Saito Hiraga, but you can call me Saito, nice to meet you." as he said it with a gentle smile that made her blushed. "And you are?" he asked. "Siesta, my name is Siesta Mr. Saito". They kept silence for a moment when Siesta told Saito to meet the headmaster once he is ready.

-At the headmaster office-

When Saito walked in he could saw an old man with a long silver beard and a woman standing next to the old man that has green hair that could be his secretary. But something about her just made him uneasy maybe it's just all the power made him imagine stuff. As he came closer the old man introduced himself as Osmond the headmaster of the academy and asked Saito a question that made him saddens. The headmaster didn't force Saito to answer the question but he finally said something after a brief moment of hesitation about everything "Well what I could say that I'm not from this world cause mine has one moon and you have two" but Osmond interrupted him asking.

"What happened to your world? You look rather relief my boy" as he finishes his question Saito answer it straight forward: "Firstly, don't call me a boy. I may look like I'm 19 but I'm actually old enough to be your great-grand father and that it's more than enough for a mere mortal to went insane. Secondly, don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, I just wake up from a really uncomfortable sleep and I can be very easy to get pissed. Thirdly I was going to get to that part when someone just INTERRUPTED ME !" he stressed out the last few words that just made Osmond kept silence for Saito to explain.

"War has been going on between humans before I was even born but it was devastated as how I recall it. After when we had finally ended a war with truced on all sides. However, peace wasn't kept long as the angels and demons declare war against each other and choose the human world to be their battlefield. Humans are butchered and millions had died. Both the angels and demons had reduced their force dramatically. Until one day our God decided this will not stop and he is also getting weaker by day. So he chooses a successor of his power and I was the one. At first I intended to use the power to revived a person I knew but I realized that she died because the demons. So with the angels we manage to push back the demons and my revenge was sated. But the demon didn't stop there, they cast a spell that made their soul will bind to a perfect host and take over their body. Unfortunately all the angels had fallen in the last battle so humans soon became the host for those demons and I was the last human also a demi-god in my world left. While I was wondering around aimlessly, then ended up here" as he finished his back stories. A stunned look could be seen on both Osmond and Ms. Longueville. But the silence was broke as the headmaster asked Saito: "If you're a demi god does that mean you're immortal?" Saito shook his head and said: "With me being a demi god doesn't make me immortal. I could still die and becoming one only helps me to live another 2 centuries which I had lived 102 now so if I restart my life I could still live like a normal person. Also I have a request." asked Saito "And it would be?"

"Don't tell anyone in this academy that I'm a demi god even Ms. Vallière"

"You have my trust" answer Osmond with an easy request.

As Saito was dismissed and went to find Louise to know what had happen to him, he bump into Siesta and asked her: "Hey Siesta didn't see you there. Do you know where Louise is? I can't find her" Siesta then replied quickly: "Oh, that's because all the students are having supper. The dining hall is right down the stairs."

"Thanks Siesta, see you elsewhere" he finished his sentence with a hug and a kiss on Siesta cheek which made her almost fell on her knees thinking: 'He's such a gentleman'.

As he arrived he saw Louise sitting on the table eating alone and looked pretty sad. He came over to cheer her up when he 'accidentally' bump to Guiche who was flirting with a first year student. He had notice a blonde girl who asked where this Guiche was a few moment early on. When he shouted: "Oi, blonde girl I think I might have seen where your Guiche was" as he finished this girl who is Montmorency rocketed to Saito only to be shocked by seeing his 'boyfriend' flirting a first year. Which made Guiche got bitch slap by both of the girl. Guiche was so angry but he tried to calm the both girls when Saito taunted: "You are the most beautiful and the most elegant lady I have ever seen Rin-chan" the first year blushed and Montmorency got even angrier that Guiche had to say to her: "No it's not true Mont, we don't have anything special. Seriously!" but Guiche was interrupted by the first year which slap him again and ran off crying.

Guiche couldn't hold it anymore so he pointed his wand which is a rose at Saito who didn't even flinch: "I, Guiche the Bronze challenge you to a duel commoner!" Saito then had a devilish smirk that just made everyone around began to laugh and reply to Guiche: "A duel. A duel? Hahahahaha... Oh this is too funny. You? Fighting against me? Fine, I accept your challenge. Tomorrow after class, at the academy's courtyard. Hope you don't bale out on me Bronze.'' He finished and started to laugh again.

When suddenly he got an uppercut by Louise who shouted at Saito: "I've been worried sick for you. Where did you go all day I couldn't find you!". After Louise words Saito got touched at the girl concern. He patted on her head gently and tells her: "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Blonde girl over there should be the one to be worry sick". He then came close to Montmorency and asked her name which she replied a little scared. Saito told her with a small smile and a gentle voice: "Don't worry Ms. Montmorency, I'll let the Bronze know how to really appreciate you more, Is it fine with you?" she nodded wanted Guiche to stop flirting girls like she wanted so many times but she still worried for Guiche.

Everyone was shocked at what it's happening before them. Saito hold Louise up bride style and whisper to her with a small grin: 'You and I have a lot to talk about tonight!' as Louise heard it she blushes heavily like a tomato. And everyone scream:"EHHHHHHHHHHHH" with the girls trying to imagine that they were in Louise position. The boys however started to glared daggers at Saito for causing the female population to swoon. Saito then turned back leaking KI that froze all the boys and a glare said: "Stay out of the beauties. Or you're minced meat". Causing them to become even more scared.

Saito only scoffed at the display.

-Louise bedroom-

"So basically, from now on I'm your familiar right?" Saito asked after Louise explanation. She had a mixed of emotion. She wanted him to stay and be her familiar but he's a human being she don't want to took away his freedom. Saito noticed it as he embraced her and said: "It's alright, I'm here for you right now ok, you can trust me and you could stop blaming yourself for not trying hard enough. I won't allow it!"

Saito the asked her a question: "But is there any way to proves that I'm your familiar?"

"There is. It's the runes on your right hand" Saito looked at his right hand which he felt the burn was still there after last time but he recognized the runes and he saw a new rune overlapping his old runes that enhance his abilities to a certain set of weapons, he shrugged it off and dismissing the anomaly for tomorrow.

He then grabbed her waist to bring her closer to him, Louise ended up blushing up a storm and snuggled closer, an act that made Saito smiled.

"Goodnight Louise."

"Goodnight."

After saying what they need, both began to drift into the realm of dreams.

-The next day-

The sun was shining through the clouds. It's was a beautiful day but the atmosphere were tense because today is the day of the duel. Louise was waking up when she noticed that Saito wasn't at her side in the morning. She panicked for a moment when suddenly Saito walked in with a tower on his shoulder.

"Louise wake... Oh! You've already woken up. Get ready then, it's almost time for breakfast"

"Uhm...I was wondering? Where were you?"

"I was doing my morning exercises and then I took a bath. I haven't taken it for as long as how I can remember. Sure, they had shampoo but I wish it was mint and now my hair smells like strawberry. What you been up to?"

"Worrying for you, they said that you are going to a duel with Guiche."

"Don't worry, I'm going to teach him a lesson on the lesson of two-timing."

Saito said with a big grinned that made Louise shivered. Louise thought it was suicidal but she saw Saito looked very confident and she believed in him so much that made her question that had she ever trust anyone like she did with Saito but she soon smiled and gave him a big hug as Saito hug her back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on, let's go or we are going to be late."Saito reminded her and get out of the room waited for her to change her clothes.

They walked down the spiral stairs in awkward silence as other students went passed them and whisper about Louise new familiar and how Guiche will beat him, which made Louise a bit angry. As she tried to turn and hit them Saito stop her and whispered "Stop it. They aren't worth being noticed by neither me nor you. Just let them think Guiche will beat me because there will be a surprise for everyone." Saito winked at Louise who made her both blushed and curious about what Saito was going to do to Guiche.

They walked into the dining hall silently as all of the student kept whispering about Louise and Saito, the girls are still dreaming about what happened last night supper and the males are staring at Saito like they want to kill the peasant. They both ignored them all as they both began to sat down when Louise said to Saito:

"I really hated to say this Saito but only the nobles are allowed to sit on the table in the dining hall"

"I understand so don't worry about me and I'm sorry for what I'm going to do that could offended someone" as Saito quickly replied to Louise he flicked his finger and a fancy looking stone table appeared. It looked polished and really well built. He ate the food that was served to him with almost everyone amazement on how he made a table out of thin air.

He stood up after he had finished his breakfast and with another snap of his fingers, the table disappeared and he walked to where Louise was still eating her breakfast and said "I'm going to prepared for the duel this afternoon ok? And remember to see me duel after you have finished your class that would make me feel even better if you're there to see me in action." Louise nodded and she was looking at Saito as he walked out of the hall, she could feel that everyone was still awed struck with him using elemental magic in a manner like that.

Saito POV

"God, the food here tasted like heaven. I haven't eaten something like that for decades. What do you think Lois?" as I heard no response from Lois I tried to reach for my earbud which where Lois mainframe was and I started panicking, then shouted: "Shit, shit, shit. Where is it? Where is it? Wait maybe it's in Louise room"

Saito sprinted wildly and swear that made everyone he passes to think that he is out of his mind. As he entered the room the rampage on looking for his precious friend Lois. After almost two hours he founded his earbud. It was in Louise dresser. He then turns on the earbud furiously and asked if Lois is there but the answer wasn't quite what he had hope for. Instead Lois shouted that could make a person's eardrum stop functioning 'WHERE THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN!'

Saito tried to make half-ass excuses to defend himself: "I couldn't find you so I was trying to look for you? He..he...he"

[That is unacceptable!]

"Oh come on! I did find you didn't I. So that makes me innocent.". Siesta saw Saito was talking to himself and she though that Saito was being paranoid so she stepped in to ask which made Saito startled and a heart attack. "Uhm. Mr. Saito are you alright? Who are you talking to?"

Saito saw Siesta still wearing the maid outfit and called him Mr. He thought she looked rather cute in the maid outfit which made him remembered the maid café he used to come with his ex, Yui.

"What! She does looks really cute in her outfit right now. Waaaait, you're jealous aren't you. He? Lois, are you there?"

Still confused Siesta asked with curiosity: "Who are you talking to Mr. Saito?" Saito quickly replied: "Firstly, stop calling me Mr. Just Saito, I'm not one with honorifics. Secondly I was talking to Lois. She's my support spirit. She's right here, in my ear pluck" Saito still have to make up words so Siesta could understand.

"Anou...Would you like to have dinner tonight with me?

"Of course. I would love to. I'll set up the table and you prepare the food is that alright?"

"Yes. Of course. I'll tell the chief to prepare use the food"

Siesta then joyfully leaving the room with both Saito and Louise dirty clothes. She has braves enough for today to asked Saito out for dinner. Marteau and her friends had convinced her to ask out and she was looking forward tonight but little did she know that Saito was going to fight Guiche.

-Academy courtyard, after class-

"Ah. I see that you have kept your word familiar"

"Shut it pretty boy! Give me a minute."

Saito then walked to where Louise was and handed her one of his earbud. She thought the object was weird but it had a beautiful looking rose on it. The earbud was black and had metallic indigo for background color. She asked what it was and Saito simply said: "It's where my guardian spirit lives. Push this button and she will talk to you. Her name's Beth, she is a bit shy so take care of her." Louise nodded and watch Saito prepared to battle it out with Guiche.

Saito then turn on his earbud which was dark crimson and said:

"Lois! Time to work."

[Alright, finally I can watch someone beaten by you!]

The feminine voice calls out to everyone surprise. There was a voice near Saito but they couldn't anybody accept for a very impatient Guiche, who was called pretty boy by Saito. Louise then also turn on Beth and Beth greeted her in a formal way. Louise asked who Saito is talking to. Beth then replied with some embarrassment since she never talked to stranger before.

[It's Lois. She's Master assistant. She helps him with both combat and a friend of Master after he had lost everything]

"Everything?"

[Yes. His family, friends. However I can't tell you why. Master's order.]

Louise was shocked when she heard Saito had lost everything dearest to him. But everything she could do now is to see Saito prepared to fight. Saito then grab his sword on the handle and pull it out and cast a spell on the sword: "The brightest light from the deepest pit of agony. Hear my request and fulfill it to the heart. Destiny!" the sword then shined brighter than the sun. Then it was no longer a claymore but instead it turn into a Zweihänder. Saito then lift the sword on his shoulder.

Guiche then wave his rose wand and a pedal fell on the ground turning into a small golem. "Isn't it beautiful, not like other golem mine is faster but still packs a punch. And I would prefer they being call Valkyrie." the Valkyrie was holding a spear ready to receive its master's orders. But in Saito views it's just a copy-catch to the real Valkyries he had fought with. He gave a sigh and charge straight to the Valkyrie and swung his massive sword like a baseball bat and shattering the golem to pieces. "How disappointing, I've seen better. Even a rookie could made one even has more quality than this one."

Guiche felt that was an insult so he challenges him: "You are bluffing, mine is the best at its quality. No one has ever surpassed it."

"Well looks like you have a really big ego. Might as well tune it down."

Infuriated, Guiche swung his wand wildly summoning as many of his Valkyrie as possible until there are around at least a dozen of the Valkyrie.

Saito then took another swing to the nearest golem and found it hollowed.

'Interesting' thought Saito.

Dismissing his blade's Zweihänder form and sheathed his claymore.

Guiche was going to mock Saito for trying to surrender but stop when the said person rammed his hand through the chest of Guiche's Valkyrie.

After he rammed his hand through the bronze construct, Saito then yanked the chest out to look inside and confirmed his theory.

"So it's seam that these so called Valkyrie of yours is hollow. This explains the mobility these golems possessed." Concluded Saito.

"Wha...?" was the only sound Guiche could make in the situation.

Before Guiche can make heads and tails on what was going on. Saito was already on the move piercing and yanking out the golems' limbs.

The students, who were observing, were slacked jaw. Not only they just saw a person without the use of magic can break a magic made statue or even pierce it with just his bare hands for that matter. They were seeing the stranger just tearing through the golems, kicking, punching and ripping the bronze-made statue like paper.

Guiche just got out of his shock when he sees that the peasant was half-way through his golems. Panicking, Guiche started whipping his wands summoning even more of his golems.

Seeing more golems is being made, Saito pulled out his pistols and shouted in French.

{Piercing air Bullets}

As the chant finished, green magic circle appeared hovered on the back of his hands and the air around of his pistols disoriented. Smirking, Saito then pulled the triggered rapidly and the effects were instantaneous. The construct were either pierce clean through at the limbs or were crushed for the one that came close.

Holstering his guns and raised his now open palm and spoke. The magic circle at the back of his palm glow a bright crimson glow.

{Crimson Flame}

A blistering ball of fire came to life and racing towards its target intending to scorch everything in its path.

Guiche managed to dodge the fireball with said fireball flying over its target's head before rocketing to the sky covering the sky in a crimson light.

Saito was not finished yet. He pulled out four throwing knives and threw them at Guiche but the knives only pinned Guiche's cloak to the ground. Saito then hold his right arm at the wrist and chanted.

{Thousand Volts}

The sound of chirping birds were deafening, Saito right hands glowed blue before lightning begin to crack and dozens of blue and white lightning streak dance around him. He then leap to where Guiche is and pinned the poor bastard with his left forearm at the neck and his at the chest and stomach. His right hand raised high posing to strike.

"Yield"

Swallowing a lump at his throat, Guiche nodded not wanting to know the effect of the lightning spell. Saito smiled and plunged his lightning encased hands to the ground dangerously close to Guiche head before getting up.

Trying to get himself up but found out that he couldn't. Looking over his body to find what the cause was and saw four knives pinning his cloak with one knife is dangerously close to his family jewel. Guiche fainted on the spot.

The students were shell shock to find one of their own being beaten so soundly and they became more fearful of the new servant now that they knew this commoner know how to use magic at that. Louise however was different, not only she was shocked to see her new familiar so strong but also ecstatic that she could rub it to anyone faces that her familiar is powerful. She then skipped happily to the direction her new familiar gone to.

Louise was not the only one to feel ecstatic, Kirche is also no better. She's blushing furiously and licking her lips sensually.

'His flame. It's so intense like the true flames of passion. I must have him.' Was the thought of one Germanian young woman. She then proceeds to drag her best friend Tabitha, who was also interested in Saito, to find her new challenge.

-Principle room-

The headmaster and the teachers were surprised to saw a familiar with seemingly no ability to know magic and perform any as they had assumed he was. Not strong enough to wipe the floor with a noble mage and without a sweat at all.

"Hmm... Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Hummed the old headmaster.

Line Break

It was late in the afternoon after Saito had made Guiche shit his pants. While Siesta was standing next to a cart was full of delicious looking food in the servant quarter waiting for Saito to take their romantic dinner. She didn't know to imagine here first night with a man that she is having a small crush on. She hoped after tonight it will be more than a small crush. However, she didn't know that Saito still hurt after Yui-his ex- died.

Saito was just going to the servant quarter when Louise ran to him and asked with a really worried face: "Saito... 'paint'…are you... 'paint'...ok?"

"I'm fine, just got disappointed. What are you doing here?" Saito replied to her curiously. "I just wanted to check up on you. So, what are you doing?" "Ah...I'm going to have dinner with Siesta so don't stay up for me. I'll be fine, don't worry." Saito answer to Louise how is having a letdown face with a bit of annoyance.

Saito stares and grinned: "You're jealous aren't you?" as Louise heard it she shook her head with a small blushed then rocketed to the dining hall. Saito just stand there watching and laughing when he remembered how Yui used to be like that when she's jealous too. He just sighed and leaves.

He walked over to the servant quarter to see Siesta waiting for him next to a push-cart full of food that made him incredibly hungry since was bored to death today, so food is the only thing that could cheer him up, which it did. He shouted:

"Oi, Siesta are you ready yet?"

"Ah, yes Mr. Saito."

"How many times do I have to tell you. Just call me Saito, we're friends"

"Ahh...Yes Mr...ah uhmm Saito-san"

"Nice. Are you ready to have dinner?"

"Yes. I'm ready, let's go" she shyly replied and they started to walk to their place for their romantic dinner as how Siesta would hope for. They walked in an awkward silence when Siesta suddenly asked him something that surprised him. "Anou? Saito-san. After the dinner would you like to meet the staff who I work with?" "Sure! Why not. It's good to make friends isn't it?"

After he had answered to Siesta, they arrived at the courtyard as Saito begin to look around for any person who could and would disturb them. All he could see was few guards near the Academy's stone wall. Saito then turn to Siesta who is probably standing stupidly or just dead surprised since Saito did actually promised to set up the table but she couldn't see any table. Saito then realized with a stupidity and funny voice: "What's the matter with... Oh! Oops, I forgot about the tables. Hehehe. My bad!".

Finishing his sentence, with a flick of a hand he chanted: "Construct: Dining feast!" then a blur light shinned and a set of table was construct like it was meant for a feast for nobles. Siesta was shocked at the site. She immediately bowed down begging:"I'm so sorry Sir. I didn't know that you are noble. Please forgive me my Lord for talking informally to you."

"C'mon, this is the third time so can you please stop with the politeness. I'm not a noble. Well actually I'm more than that! Hehe"

"Masaka? A thousand times sorry your Majesty, please I will accept any punishment" she begged and prepared for the worst. "Well, your first punishment is to have a great dinner with me. Secondly, I will explained everything to you. Nah! I'm going to tell you friends too! This would make a quite reputation for me. But seriously, let's have dinner,I'm really hungry and the food is getting cold!". Siesta was stunned about Saito she clearly didn't know how Saito actually was. She muttered to herself:"Hum. What did he ment by reputation?" but she swiped that thought away from her head and prepared the food. Saito once again used his magic to reheated the food so it would taste as fresh out of the oven. Then both ate and chatted happily.

After they had both finished their meal Siesta stood up and started to put the dishes away on to the push-cart. Saito was full and he saw that Siesta was full too but surprised that she kept on putting the dirty dishes. He looked at her and thought that she's very cute looking when she's doing her job. He then stand up and offered his help which she complied happyly. Being a gentleman as he is, Saito pushed the cart and Siesta just walked next to him an show him the way to the servant quarter, where the kitchen mainly is.

-Servant quarter, the kitchen

When they arrived Saito saw the busy kitchen which reminded him how busy he used to be when he was doing a part-time at a restaurant as the dishwasher. He felt their pain so he walked over to where they are and told Siesta that everyone to take a break and he will show them something that would make them surprise and help them to take a small break.

Siesta quickly told the head chef and everyone took a break but did not believe that a boy like Saito could do all the work. However to everyone surprize, Saito said some prayers that shock everyone:"Oh Holy Gods hear my request and send your angels to help my 'SERVANT!

After his prayer, everyone raise their eyebrow and shocked at their helper back appeared about two dozen angles in a maid outfit. Soon the maid started to rushed into the kitchen and washes the dishes at Saito command. Every last of the servant was shocked at the site. The maid was working faster than they did and after fifteen minutes the lead maid report to Saito:"Everything has been done master. The dish had been washed the floor has been cleaned and we have stacked the dry dishes to the cupboard ready to be use tomorrow." "Nicely done, Rias and everyone thank you for helping these nice people today. You are dismissed". The maids thanked their 'master' and disappeared into thin air.

Saito then looked at the worker and just stood there awed cause everyone was nealing or bowed and shouted in unison:"THANK YOU MY LORD FOR HELPING US SERVANT, WE DO NOT DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS. WE WILL HAVE ANY PUNISHMENT YOU GIVE SINCE WE DID NOT TRUST YOU MY LORD!" he was shocked at the sight and also a bit irritated. He sighed and give them their 'punishment' in a very commanding and majestic tone.

"Well since you **DID** asked for it then firstly" everyone was preparing for the worst accept Siesta. She was trying really hard not to laugh out loud since she did know Saito was pranking them."Firstly, it's late so go get yourself some sleep for tomorrow's work. Secondly, keep working as hard as today and I will come over to help twice a month. Am I understood.". Every last one of the worker was shocked at his kindness, they finally thanked him still in a polite way: "THANK YOU SIR! WE WILL NEVER FORGET OUR DEBT!" after that they began to go their separate ways.

Siesta was the only one left, she was just standing there. In her mind she had decided to devote her love and express her love to him. So she gather all of her courage and looked at Saito with determination to speak out loud her feelings with her eyes close: "Saito-san, I...I...I really like you. WOULD YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND!" she didn't heard any replied so she open her eyes and Saito was gone nowhere to be seen. Some of her co-workers raise their thumb up and smiled to her like it was encourage her to do it with next time Daito was actually there."Are, I wonder where Saito-san went?" Siesta murmured to herself.

-The next morning, Louise room-

"It's time to wake up, Louise" Saito whispered next to Louise ears partly wake her up 'just partly'. Louise then let out a cute moan to Saito's surprise: 'Uhm... Saito... not there...I...I...I...Aaahhh'. Saito was really shocked: "Are? Are! Naaaniiiiiii! What did I do to her that make she moaned like that". Lois also heard everything and she chuckle and grinned:"Ara, ara! Somebody is having dirty dreams, ne Saito-sama!. Saito was even more surprised when seeing Lois since she haven't acting like that for years. "Since when did your nice part started to work again". "Hehehe! I was never broken, I just didn't really use it" she said hoping Saito wouldn't turn her off and left her for years, instead she get a rather different replied:"YOU WHAT! I tried so hard to program it and you didn't even bother to use it until now!" Lois then gave a small 'eep' and just silenced down.

Louise woke up from Saito yelling. She wasn't upset at Saito cause she knows Saito worked really hard but his effort was swatted away. She gave a small smile which Saito noticed and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She blushed and gave him a morning greeting which Saito happily replied: "Hey, Louise get changed and have breakfast, OK! Then would you care to go into the nearest town today with me?" Saito quickly inform her of his plan but Louise had understand it in a different way, then she asked him nervously: "You mean it's a...a...da... date?" listen to her question but he answer with instinct: "You could said that." "Ara ara looks like you've got boulder by day master: "Lois said teasingly: "Shut it Lois. Or I will turn you off and left you where I had found you in this room". Lois then just went completely silence.

Knowing that Louise needed some privacy he stepped out of the room waiting for her to get ready. Louise was still wearing the school uniform. They then walked down to the dining hall to have their breakfast. Louise sat down with Saito pulling out her chair for her. He then sat down next to her and started to eat but a blonde over weighted boy came to him and yell in a commanding voice towards Saito: "Hey you peasant. How dare you sit in my place. Go sit on the floor or..." but he was interrupted by Saito who was really pissed on how nobles were actually are in this academy and grabbed the boy by his collar: "Listen you brat, if you want to kept this little life of yours not ended up like that douche Guiche then leave me and my master alone. If you're interested in how that would feel, go ahead and asked that brat Guiche, he will give you an answer."

Saito then stood up and looked towards every student in the dining hall and declare his thoughts loud and proud: "Listen here all of you little nobles. If any of you tried of even have an intention on picking a fight with me or just trying to insult or interrupted me and my master here." he said with his eyes turning red like a devil which made both Lois and Beth and also Louise very worried, not for Saito but for the student: "I will personally execute what I have done to Guiche a million times worse. And believe me you wouldn't even stand it for a minute not to mention it will make you collapse and you will be in a coma for weeks. Am I understood!"

The entire hall nodded in fright.

Saito got the reaction he wanted from them and he was satisfied by it, he then sat down and finished his breakfast. After he had finished, he told Louise that he will be at the front gate. Louise nodded, as Saito walked out of the room a big relief was felt across the room. They didn't had any idea that the Zero's ahem Ms. Valliére's familiar would be so scary. Louise then asked Beth: "Hey, Beth was Saito had been always acted like that?". Listen to her new co-master question she replied with being a bit scared voice: 'Can't tell you. You will know eventually" that answer made Louise feel even more curious but she swapped it right away and remembered that they will be on a date today.

She quickly hustle out of the room, another sigh of relief was heard inside the hall. A shadowy figure was standing in the dining hall frighten, but this figure was different from the duel. It was shorter and had a bit of blonde hair sticking out of the person hoodie.

-The academy gate-

Louise was going to the place where they had planned on meeting at. She was wearing a pure white dress and a tight emerald jacket. She was surprised at Saito because he wasn't wearing his normal blue hooded coat, instead he was wearing a white trench coat with red outlines. He was looking like a holy knight. Saito then walked up to Louise, who was going to the stables where the horses are. But Saito stopped her by holding her hand which made she blushed slightly. She then came to sense and asked him: "What are you doing? We needed the horses." Saito shook his head hit pointed his finger up on the sky that made Louise looked up. He then spun his finger in a circle and yelled: "OI! Ryusei."

A dragon suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was at least three times the size of Tabitha's dragon that she summoned. Louie was shocked at the dragon, she was even more surprised that the dragon even know how to speak. Ryusei glance to Louise after talking with Saito and looked back at Saito and with a deep voice he said to him: "Quite a girl you got their partner. So tell me how far are you guys in this relationship?" Ryusei asked and got the answer right away: "First date!" Saito said with a happily tone. He hasn't felt like this for a long time. Suddenly Ryusei asked Lois how things are going with her she quickly replied: "Same as always. Ready to serve Saito-sama" Ryusei widen his eyes to see Lois's nice part being activated. Louise then ruined the atmosphere by moaning: "Anou, can we get going yet?" and she got a very yes as an answer when Saito picked her up 'bridal style' and stepped on Ryusei. The giant dragon then roared and flapped his wing and head out breaking the sound barrier. But that was what he hoped for when Saito ordered him to go slowly. Louise was expect that it would at least as fast as a normal dragon but her eyes widen itself as Ryusei take out at really high speed, she then looked to Saito: "Uhm... Saito... Is this slow to him?" asked with shocked and more shock came to her as Saito nodded.

-Few minutes later-

Saito was looking at Louise, she was looking beautiful in that dress of hers when he started to try and kiss her when he felt some one was behind them. He them told Ryusei: "Ryu, do you fell it?" "Yes, there's someone trying to follow us!". Saito them told Louise to hang on to him, she did and she felt safe and protected in his arms, she had wanted him to hold her like that for a while now. However she soon realize what it was for when she heard Saito command Ryusei: "Ryu, evade and re-counter. Tailed them.". Ryusei after hearing those words, he smiled and vanished to normal eyes, they suddenly reappeared after their pursuers. Ryusei then flapped his wing so hard that the other dragon got disoriented and fall. Saito then order Ryusei to dive down so he can make sure they don't die and could get some question. When they had touched the ground, he saw two girls was their, a red haired girl with tanned skin and rather big rag which made Ryusei to made a cat-call. The other girl however had a poker face as she was holding a staff taller than her and she was using her magic to rehydrated and help the dragon to get it's stamina back.

Saito then asked the girls first: "Excuse me ladies but who are you and why are you following us." in his mind he was screaming: 'Please don't be hostile, please don't be hostile, please don't be hostile." then the short girl in blue hair wearing red glasses answered.

"Tabitha" the it was follow by the other girl.

"Mine's Kirche von Zerbs, but you can call me Kirche, darling."

Although Kirche really want to pick on Louise but she remembered Saito's warning and she immediately pale. Saito then shook his head and saw Ryusei was playing with the blue dragon when he asked Tabitha the name of the dragon since the dragon skin shared the same color as her hair."Slyphid" she replied still had an emotionless face.

Saito then yelled to Ryusei to came over, Saito once again held Louise in his arm and asked her where the town was which she replied happily knowing that they soon will be out of her enemy sight. "That way!" as she was pointed to the South-East direction. Saito then command the other girls to get back to the academy. They nodded and take off back to the academy while Saito ordered Ryusei:"Ryu, top speed, that way" "Gotcha partner, top speed!" Ryusei quickly answer was then continued by a roar. The dragon blasted off leaving the girls in shocked "Interesting" was all Tabitha could said as they head back to the academy. Kirche couldn't help but to have some dirty day dreaming about Saito. Of course for Kirche the harder the target the better the reward will be.

They soon quickly arrived at the town. Apparently it is the capital of Tristan as how Louise referred. They walked around the streets of the capital when they stumble upon a weapon shop. Saito was so interested in what weapon this world had. He asked for Louise permission before getting in:"I'm going to see around that shop so can you go and find a place where we can eat, is that alright?" Louise nooded and they started to walk separate ways when she realized that Saito didn't have any money on him so she go back but she was surprize as Saito both answer and show her his bag full of ecú."I'll be fine so go and enjoy yourself" Saito ensured her and they go on different ways 'again'.

As Saito entered the shop, the bell on the door rang to inform the shopkeeper that there's a customer coming in. The shopkeeper stepped out of his room to see Saito. He think to himself: 'Must be a noble. Hehehe, easy business'.

The keeper greets Saito with a smile and he was rubbing his hands. The moment that Saito saw the man the only thing he can noticed the most is his rather big front teeth. He had a nose that stretch out and the top was pink. Frankly, he kinda looks like a rat but Saito didn't care. "Oh hello, can you show me your best sword you got" Saito asked the keeper with a soft tone cause he knew that the man was either a big fraud or he knew a lot about sword but he despise nobles and tricked them for profit. A few moments later he brought out a golden broadsword. The sword's handle was decorated with some gems on the outline of the handle. The keeper introduced the sword:"This is an enchanted broadsword made by the famous Germanian alchemist, lord Spee".

Saito knew the sword was useless but he didn't want offend the merchant so he just answer nicely:"Sir, if I may said but frankly this sword was made in one piece. The material is gold which is really heavy and easily to get broken so it's the last thing that you would expect from a sword to be made of. Unless you wanted to give this to a person that you wanted him or her dead. Also, there isn't any trace of magic in this sword that I could find. Finally, I was also a sword merchant like you so I know tricks on getting customers to buy what you wanted them to buy. So can we, fellow merchant talk about this truthfully.". The merchant then happily agreed since it has been a long time since he last talk to a sword merchant.

"Very well. I would consider you as a co-worker and you could tell me what you need and I will bring you the best that I've got. It's been a long time since I last saw one."

"You don't say" Saito quickly replied agreeing.

"So what I want is some throwing knives and their mold if you have. Some sword repair kits and some of the lightest and hardest metal you have. Also I would like to look around for a sword that I would like." Saito asked which the merchant smiled at him and answer it truthfully:"Yes. I will get it for you.".

The demigod then take a look around the shop when he heard a rustling in a bucket full of trashed sword"Psst. Hey you there, you seems to know about sword a lot why don't you pick me." Saito ten shocked at the talking sword:"A sentient sword. This is my luckiest day.

"He thenke the talking sword and chanted:"Trace: On" then some golden stripes began to surround on the sword surface like it was surveying it. Saito then came to a surprised:"Wow. Made 6,000 years ago, an alloy between carbon and some metal that I don't recognize, must be native metal. Your magic storage is massive. No wonder you have a mind of your own." the sword was surprised by how the boy knew his background, although he didn't understand what an alloy was or even carbon but swatted that away and introduced himself:"The name's Delflinger and I'm a legendary sword. And your's"

"Saito. Saito von Brittanium Pilgrim de la Vallium Hiraga. I'm a Demi-god, at your acquaintance.". Delf hesitated for a bit but managed to speak:"I don't really believe that but somehow I trusted that what your saying is true. How come?" the sword finished with a question.

"Oh! That's because when I used 'Trace' on you I establish a link between you and me so we can understand each other. It didn't take full effect since it could be the rust are in the way. But don't worry when we get back I'm gonna clear your rust and re-tempered you followed by and hot-oil bath, OK!". The sword was surprised not only that he's nice but he considered him as a person which made Delf really happy.

"That sounds like a treat. Thanks partner!".

The merchant then came out with everything Saito had asked for and he was surprised by seeing Saito going to buy Delf but he respected his choice since they are all merchant. As Saito asked how much it would cost him the entire thing, the merchant simply said:"I normally charged 5,000 ecú but since we are also weapon merchant so I will take 3,000 ecú. Consider it as respect between merchants." he finished his sentence with a smile. Saito then gave the man a bag full of ecú, it was at least 20,000 ecú with Saito saying.

"Keep the change. You could really use a rebuilt on your shop. Also consider it as a gift of respect." Saito also finished with a smile then the merchant gave Saito a sheath which belongs to Delf. They both walked outside with Delf asking:"Quite the generous ain't ya' partner".

Saito then remembered something and introduced Delf to Lois.

"A beautiful spirit, hubba hubba" Delf said with amazement

"Ara ara! I guess I'll be having a new friend and quite a naughty one. Not as Saito-sama thought." Lois quickly answered back. Then they meet up with Louise and the rest of the day was quite interesting for everyone. But it was time to go back, they went on Ryusei and fly back at the Academy in supersonic speed. It was late in the afternoon when they had arrived back to the academy then Saito said something to Ryusei and the dragon fly of to the mountains. He then told Louise to get to her room and get some sleep while he goes down to the kitchen to help the workers and servants.

As he arrived there he couldn't see Siesta anywhere and everyone was off-spirit today. His patience couldn't take it anymore so he asked the head chef Martue where the heck Siesta is.

"Hey Martue, have you seen Siesta"

"Ah! If it isn't our Savior. I'm regret to say this but Siesta is no longer work here."

"How come?"

"Apparently here servant contract was bought by a noble with a name of Mott. He's a Count"

"And what does that means?"

"It means she was bought by Count Mott to be his servant."

"She was WHAT !?"

Saito scream at the news being Siesta was apparently 'kidnapped' by this certain blond haired noble that we don't give a fuck about

"As I said she was bought by this noble named Mont. He's a Count and the Royal Messenger." Martue answered flinching at Saito dark tone but most likely going to have an heart attack seeing how his personality switched gears.

"Calm down now lad." Martue tried to calm Saito, keyword is 'tried' as he was interrupted by our beloved protagonist. "How can I be calm when she was bought like nothing more than a thing to be use." he abruptly cut in Martue's words. "Pleass lad. You can't just go there and demanded her back. He's a noble. We can't do anything about it."

"I don't care if he's a noble. Noble or not, I will make things right, like how I have always been. In fact I'm gonna bust into his house tonight and make him pay, literally." As soon he finished declare it, the 'young' boy storm out of the Servant's Quarter.

Saito then stormed out of the kitchen ready to find this Count Mott, if can kill him. His intent was murderous since he saw the face of Martue which was unease at the fact so he concluded that something was going to happen to Siesta if he doesn't hurry up and rescue her. He then asked the fat blonde kid that had just picked on him this morning and yelled:"Where does this Count Mott lives. Tell me or I will take everything that makes you a man". The boy who was Mallicore told where the Count lives. He then prepared to go to pay this Count a little visit. Both Lois and Delf asked him.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this?"

"Positive" Saito answer their question still angry and ordered Lois:"Lois! tell Beth to inform Louise that I will be out of a day or two so don't be worry for me. I really hated to see nice girls like her being worried sick for a guy like me." Lois did what she was ordered then they headed of but Saito didn't know that Lois told Beth he was going to Count Mott place.

As he left a certain blond noble was passing by looking he had a rough night since, maybe because of his weight. Saito then walked to the blonde haired boy asking or rather demanding him" Hey fat boy. Yeah you! Where does Count Mott lives". The boy flinched at the voice but kept his composer right and retorted back" And why should I do that you peasant" but he regret it immediately at what he was seeing. Saito body flair with a dark aura and a shadowy figure of Death himself could be seen holding onto his scythe ready to kill. Malcorne felt a shivered ran down his spine screaming him to tell the man what he wants, which he quickly answered fearing for his own live "His house is in the east direction and a day worth of carriage."Saito heard where the man he was going to pay a little 'visit' lives and turn away from Malcorne, activating Lois "Lois send a message to Louise telling her to stay at her room while I'm going to a 'meeting' a person"

"Hai. Saito-sama. I'll do it right away" the AI quickly answered to her master order. Saito grunted as a pair of golden angel wings sprouted from his back. "Looks like someone will not have a good night sleep tonight" Saito grin mischievously as he took off at Mach 2.

xOx

Louise had a fairly lively day of her own. Everyone had stop calling her Zero after her familiar had defeated a noble at his own specialist, which was quite embarrassing. And the most interesting thing she had today was going out with her familiar. She blushed as her memory of her handsome familiar going on a. A that moment she realized something" I was on a dd…date with Saito!" she quickly thrown that idea away quickly as it appeared in her mind.

Her headphone suddenly turn on as Beth inform her' Louise sama, master Saito had inform you to stay in your room while he is going on a meeting". 'That was odd' was the first thing she thought, and she was right since Saito haven't been around here for any more than a week. But she shrugged it off since she believed in her familiar. At that moment a loud booming sound with a shockwave and dust was blowing everywhere, from the dust cloud a figure that she recognize right away. It was her familiar but something was off. He didn't look that happy, instead it was replaced with a face filled with worry. Louise knew something was happening so she ran down the stair ignoring Beth's word. She was then bumped into a certain red haired young woman. "Oi. Watch where you're. Oh if it isn't the famous Zero. So what's the hurry?" Kirche asked in a mocking tone. She take that back, few people are still calling her a 'Zero' but just shrugged it off because there's a problem that is related to her familiar. She quickly asked the red haired abomination of a bust.

"Have you seen Saito?" Louise asked urgently afraid of Saito might run into trouble.

"Ara ara, looks like someone got dumped. However, since I'm a kind person so do tell." Kirche answered in rather mocking tone. Louise just shrugged it off "Saito just went somewhere I don't know but he doesn't look that happy. I need to know where he went." Was the reply of her to the red hair.

"Oh my! I think he needs our help." Kirche got surprised at Louise statement and bring her hand up to cover her mouth. She then turned towards blue haired girl, who was reading a book like nothing matters and pled her the girl, who is also her best friend" Tabitha can you help me find my darling?"

Tabitha just looked up of her book thinking for a moment before deciding to turn away and signaled them to follow. When they went outside of the dorm, she whistled for a second and her dragon Sylphid appeared shortly ready to listen to her master's order.

Tabitha said something that both Kirche and Louise couldn't hear what she was saying. After she had finished her 'conversation' with her familiar and folded her fingers into her palm wanting them to sit on Sylphid's back, giving them a lift. They did without hesitation, since they wanted to know what was bugging their raven haired boy.

xOx

With Saito:

He was flying with haste towards this Count Mont and gives him a night of his live. He had never felt so protective towards someone after the death of Yui. No, protective wasn't the correct feeling he was having. He was both protective and furious! He can't believe a noble would do that, not like how the way of the noble he was tough by the angels. He just wanted to punch that man so hard that will make any Count Mont wannabe fell it.

His train of thought was interrupted by Lois voice" Saito sama, how are young going to do this without causing any political problems in the future?" her voice filled with concern. "I don't need any precaution. If my guess is right. We don't need any." Saito said it with both confident and worry.

After another minutes of flying, he can see a big mansion right up ahead. As he saw it, he gained a devilish smile that would make anyone mistaken him with a serial killer. As he intended to crash on the front yard.

'Oh boy! God bless the men who will be his victims' was the thought of Lois fearing for the lives of the men that is going to be targeted by her master.

xOx

Inside the mansion.

Siesta wasn't having the greatest day of her life. She was first bought by Count Mott who had been rumored to do suspicious things to his maid that he bought. Secondly, she was bought to be that son of a bitch birthday present to his son, Mont Jr. Thirdly, she felt guilty and sad for not telling Saito or even say her goodbye.

Siesta's ass was suddenly gropped by the man that she hated the most. When a loud booming sound could be heard echoed from the front yard. Count Mont ordered his servant to go back to their room as he go to investigate what was happening.

xOx

Saito had just landed on the yard as he was quickly surrounded by guards and he can still see more coming toward his direction. He looked around to asset the situation and prepare for combat if they proof to be a threat. One of the guard spoke up. " State your reason for intruding this place." Saito shrugged the man words and demanded them" Where is Count Mont? I want to talk with him".

"I am Count Mott. What do you wish to talk about?" was the answered from the noble who had just show up to the show. Saito looked at the man unimpressed before asking" Do you happen to be the noble had bought a maid name Siesta?"

"Yes. What is your intention to that maid?" was the question from the Count.

"Well, she happens to be with me and I'm asking you to hand her over and you could get twice the amount of money you spent on buying her"

'Not that much though' Saito said the last part mentally in his mind. He was hoping the Count would give him the answer he wanted. However to his disappointment, the Count just pfffft'ed and shouted at him.

" Hah! Do you think you actually have enough money to bring her back? With the amount of money a peasant owns?" the Count questioned with a mocking tone.

"Seriously, you have no sense in business at all. However, I'm such a nice guy so you could either hand her over to me the easy way or the hard way, no?" With that last statement from Saito, the Count just felt insulted. Being humiliated, he ordered his guards to attack Saito without the knowledge of Saito being a skilled fighter.

"Poor bastards, they are so unlucky to fight me. Not that I'm complaining" Saito whispered to himself without being notice by the guard, cracking his knuckles ready to fight.

xOx

With Louise and the others

"Can the dragon go faster?" was the question from our favorite pinkette rushing the dragon to go faster.

"Hold on your horse Zero, Sylphid is going as fast as she could." Kirche trying to defend her best friend's familiar, ignoring the impatient and slightly worrying Louise.

"By the way Valliére, what's going on with Saito?" Kirche was asking Louise to know what was actually happening with soon to become her prize.

"I don't know. He said he was going on a meeting with someone, but his face told me that he's troubled." Was the answer from Louise, but unknowingly Kirche was surprised by Louise behavior. It was much more different from what she used to be.' And wait. Is she beginning to become taller and her breast is…growing?' Kirche became more shocked at that.

"There." Tabitha spoke up out of the blue and she is pointing to the mansion right ahead of them.

"Isn't that Count Mont's resident? What is he doing there? And is that smoke?" asked Kirche still wandering in her head.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that is not good." Louise finished worrying. They kept flying to the mansion and what they saw was frightening.

xOx

Back with Saito.

A guard charged at Saito with a loud war cry, an axe raising up high. Drawing Destiny out of its sheath, Saito quickly swing it upward splitting the axe near the blade and deliver a punch to the guard's face knocking him unconscious.

"Anyone else want to try?" Saito asked.

The guards hesitated but a threat from the count scared them more. The guards then run at Saito intending to cleave him.

Putting his sword in reverse grip, Saito swing the sword with hi godlike strength creating a huge blast of wind knocking the guards off their feet. Dashing at the nearing guard, Saito grab the man wrist before spinning around and throw the bigger over his shoulder. Saito then ducked his head to avoid being beheaded.

He then smash his elbow to the guard's gut and punch the man at the jaw. Jumping to the side, bringing his sword up to block an axe aim at him. Everyone was shocked to see a teen to block a hit from a full grown man. Taking the advantage of the situation Saito delivered a high kick to the man chin.

Deciding to be more aggressive, Saito launched himself at the remaining guards punching and kicking everyone and knocking them unconscious. No longer than a few minutes, all the guards were either too hurt to move or not moving at all.

Seeing more guards are coming, Saito raised his fist and charged it with raw magic and punched the ground hard. The result were ground-breaking.

{Fissure}

As the name suggest, a large fissure on the ground was form and spread to different direction. Scaring the hell out of the incoming guards, forcing them to run away.

Saito had just finished handling with all the guards. As he take a glance at the noble, what caught his eyes was the face of a frighten man before him. The Count couldn't believe it, a mere commoner boy just take out all of his guards. No, he will not accept this insult, he will kill this peasant with his own hands.

Without a warning, Mont launched a volley of water toward Saito hoping to kill him. But to his surprise, Saito just open his palm out and the water stopped near his palm. "Hoh! Water magic? Haven't seen in awhile. However, your technique is sloppy." Saito cocked his hand back still maintaining the ball of water. "This is what a normal spell use." The ball of water started to swirled and began to resemble a lance, Saito shouted the spell" Water style: Whirlpool lance." As he finishes the chant, the lance lunged forward aiming for the noble head. Mont barely dodged the strike and what shocked him more was the fact that the lance pierce through the hall of his beautiful mansion.

"Do you want to continue?" was the question Saito asked. To him how the answer will be doesn't matter to him. He could just defeat him or outright killing the man. However, something just caught his attention, it was the feeling of despair lurking within the air underneath the mansion. Curious, Saito started to use one of his favorite spell.

'Mind reader' as he whispered the spell, a lot of information related to what was happening under the mansion. To his shock, the memories of the man were not that pleasant. In fact it's outrageous disgusting.

{Thousand Volts}

The sound of chirping birds were heard throughout the estate, Saito right hands glowed blue before lightning begin to crack and dozens of blue and white lightning streak dance around him

Saito then rushed to where the Count is with inhuman speed. The Count acted on instinct created a stream of water formed from a pond near his place. Saito just smirked at this. Right at the moment his {Thousand Volts} touched the stream of water evaporating it completely.

In haste Count Mott summoned dozens of ice spear from the fountain in his mansion aiming to tear through the boy. Still having his {Thousand Volts} cracking, Saito dashed through the icy spear and

Not done with his work, he cocked back his fist ready to punch the noble. "Jigen haoh-ryu: Seiken Zuki", a swirl of wind formed covering his right fist.

The weird thing to Count Mott was that the wind itself is green. However, this time the Count couldn't do anything because he was too shocked to defend himself. As Saito punch him in the gut and at the same time slamming him down at the ground, cracking the ground with a large crater around 4" radius.

Finishing the Count, leaving him a broken rib-cage, interior bleeding and slight trauma and bruises, he continue what he came here for. To his surprise, Siesta was running towards him crying. He couldn't take it so he held her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. He was glad that she was ok' Swear to god, if anything happens to her, I'm gonna rip his dick out and shove it to his mouth' was the thought of Saito still worrying to her." It's okay Siesta, I'm here, nobody will hurt you." Hearing his words, Siesta's body lessen a bit.

xOx

A few minutes ago, with Siesta.

She couldn't believe it. Saito is here to save her from Count Mott. She was also astonished with the way he defeated all the guards like nothing.

Seeing Count Mott launching his magic at Saito she just covered her eyes, not wanting to know anything will happen next. But a sudden quake forced her to use her hands grabbing on the balcony to stand. Her eyes widen when she saw Saito was perfectly fine and a smoking Count Mott with lightning around his body.

After he had punches the noble to the ground. She couldn't hold back her emotion as she ran downstairs towards Saito with tears of joy in her eyes. Because now she knew, she knew that from now on she will love him and will be with him forever and ever. As her cries died down, she rested on his back, smiling slightly. To him it was a sign of happiness and acceptance.

xOx

Back in the present.

Their reunion wasn't long before three noble girls walking inside. The girls was amazed with the skill that Saito had performed before. He didn't just defeat the noble, he beat the living out of him. Although, they still wonder if the noble is actually still alive or not. Since they had a lot of question for Saito as curiosity take them over.

"Ehh Saito, I don't want to be rude but are you alright?" Louise asked, concerning to Saito's wellbeing.

Before she can get her answer, a red haired call out for him" WOW! Darling's such a strong man. You can take o the guards and the Count so easily"

Louise gained a tick mark on her forehead shouting" Will you shut up Zerbts! I'm trying to ask him here!"

"Annoying" Tabitha exclaimed, gaining a sweat drop from the girls.

"It's quite alright. Don't worry about me. Worry about him. Cause I'm going to teach him a lesson he will never forget." Everyone just feels scared right now, not wanting to what will happen to the Count next.

As he take off his coat folding it and rest Siesta's head on it before revealing his black tight shirt and his dark blue Kevlar vest. His belt had some pouch containing his rope darts, smoke bombs, throwing knives and his survival kit. But what catch their eye was his dual pistols hanging at the back of the belt, crossing each other. The gun looked really complex. The barrel was rectangular in shape and some red linings on it while the color of the guns is silver. The contrast in color made it very interesting. After he had taken of his swords, Destiny and Deft, who was awfully quiet, down on the floor, standing up, he looked to them.

"Now, why did you followed me here, Louise?" Saito asked in a commanding tone with a blank expression on his face.

"I was just worried about you, Tabitha here gave us a ride while this cow *pointing at Kirche* was the one who followed us here" answered Louise hoping Saito won't be mad at her. But much to their surprised again, he soften his voice.

"It's good that you care about me but next time don't disobey my orders. But you should leave now and take this maid with you. She needs some rest" Saito finished while pointing at the maid.

"Also, I'm going to do some 'business 'with the Count. And believe me you don't wanna see any of this and you need some rest too. Now go back and pretend that nothing had ever happen and I will be back tomorrow. Got it?" he stressed the last part warning them not to go against his words. They just nodded before Tabitha chant a Levitation spell, carrying Siesta towards the gate. Louise and Kirche also leave after a few moments still looking back at Saito, who was still standing there looking back at them.

After they had all left, he went to where Count Mott was lying. He brought the man up to his shoulder bringing him to the nearest room. He looked around the room seeing how many bookshelf are place he guessed that it was either a studying room or his office. None the less, he tied Mott to a chair and placed o movement restriction seal on the man forehead.

He walked out of the room seeing every maid was running through the gates, he chuckled to himself" Must be a really dick if his maids just ran out of the mansion like that."

He then continued his way to the basement to investigate it. Lois after woke up from her small nap greeted her master before asking with concern in her voice" You feeling okay? Do you need any help?"

"No. But some rest after this would be splendid, this place reeks with vile aura that just make me sick" he answered to his little companion.

xOx

Time skip. 10 minutes later

Saito is filled with disgust towards that damn noble. Right now, the only thing he can think is how he will be torturing the man. The reason he's like that it's because of what he had found in the basement and he had to say, people are going to die. The nobles in this damn world are so corrupted, he just want to drop a Supernova to this planet before he go to a new one. He hasn't done it was a complete surprise to Lois. She had been with him since day one at the battlefront and she knows him well. Hell, you could even say that she's somewhat his mother or his older sister. But putting that to the side, she just wanted to ripped off that noble dick and jammed it to his ass.

When Saito had gone backed to the room, he was greeted with the sight of a very pissed noble shouting and cursing. He just walked to the man before delivering a punch to the man's face, breaking his nose.

"Now you shut the fuck up and let me be finished with this or I'm gonna kill you without mercy." The coldly tone made the target shivered.

"I will never forget about this you insolent peasant." Count Mott tried to defend his pride before the peasant right in front of his eyes. But he was cut off short when Saito punched him in the gut, where he just use his technique before.

"Will you just shut up. You are not in the position to be saying anything. On to business, would you mind telling me where is Ms. Siesta contract.

"Hpmf. Like I would tell you so easily." Was the reply of the tied up man. But to Saito it was not that answer he had wanted. So, he punched the man over and over till the man almost passed out again.

Still pissed, he Mind read the man on where the contract is. After gaining the memories, he looked around to find the picture. What caught his interest was the fact that the picture was a picture of Napoléon Bonapatre.

"How the hell did this get here?" he asked no one in particular. Shrugged it off, he took the picture down carefully and put it in his pocket dimension, it reminds him of Earth when it was still peaceful. Looking at the safe, he blasted a small amount of raw magic energy to break the lock. Looking at what's inside just made him felt relief. It was Siesta's contract and a whole lot other ones. But he just doesn't care so he burnt them to ashes. He then walked to the mansion's vault, stealing every last piece of gold.

After he arrived at the gates, he was greeted by the sight of guards and servant tending the Count's victim. Clearing his throat and earned everyone attention, he began a speech.

"As you have already knew. I have defeated the noble Count under the name of Mott. And you can also see that I have freed you all but do not worry since I won't force you to be my servant. However, I will not stop if anyone wanted to be. You are free to make your own decision. And to help you restore your old life faster, here's all the gold in the mansion vault. Each bag have been equally fill and there's enough for everyone to take one or two bags. There will be enough gold to you all. And for those who had been mistreated by Mott are welcome. I don't want innocent people being enslaved by those who claimed to be superior." Finished his speech, waited for any question to be asked. And it did.

"Are you a noble?" a random guard asked.

"As the matter of fact yes. I'm a noble. But fear not because I'm a noble from a faraway land where the nobles helped and protect the innocent. It's by the Creed that we have been taught since our birth."

Everyone sighed in relief. But being curious by their savior. A maid couldn't help but to asked" Would you kindly and let us know your name and how we can repay you, sir?"

"Of course. My name is Saito Hiraga. And how you can to repay me is fairly simple". Everyone tensed at that still worried that bad things will happen. But to their surprise, he asked for a strange request.

"When you had return to where you live. Find an open field near the forest, build a small cabin but what you build outside is up to you. However, you must build an altar made of stone inside with and symbol of an arrow going halfway through a crescent moon on a cross and use a leather cloak put in front and under the altar. Every last day of the week came to the altar bring with you a small candle and a flower. Remember to bring a pot with you. Placing it on the leather cloak and pray for your health, happiness and fortune. Do not fear the church, they will pay no attention to this if you down let the nobles know." Saito pause for a moment looking around to find if anyone who disagree to his condition, seeing none he continue.

"As you pray, you will gained more health, strength and fortune. For those who are hunters, every time you killed an animal, thanked them for their death to trade for our survival. That is all you need to know." Stopped his request, a random person asked.

"Why these weird condition?"

"The condition are meant to help me do my duty. As I am the Guardian of Farming and Hunting."

Receiving shocked faces of everyone he chuckled and disbanding everyone, he walked into to the house again to be seen a few moments later holding Count Mott. Holding his hand out to form a triangle in front of his mouth before filling air into his mouth and breath out a blazing sea of white golden flames.

{Grand Anniliation}

The sea of flames engulfed the mansion and burnt it to the ground, leaving no trace of a house that was there before. Tidying up the Count to a tree outside the gate, he then take his leaving, ignoring how Count Mott swearing how he will put his revenge on Saito.

"That was quite the show there partner." Delf out of nowhere spoke.

"Ahhh. Hey, oh wait it's you. And here I thought you're dead."

"Shut up! I'm a sentient weapon, how can I be dead. And what' s with that expression?" Delf question before Saito shut him back to the sheath. Letting his angel wings sprouted from his back, he bended down his knee before taking off, leaving a dust cloud behind.

To the persons that was freed that horrible noble on that day. They didn't just built an altar, they built statue of him holding bow or patting a wolf's head. Hell, they even made a religion out of him, naming him as their savior and Guardian. They kept praying at the end of the week and as time went by. The farmers had never been this thankful to this man. He had granted them happiness, health and fortune. The hunters that follow this religious had never missed a shot on their hunting trip and they always caught a lot to feed a whole village. This was truly blessed.

They are forever in debt with their Guardian. Hell, they instead say Founder when something happen, they said either Savior or Guardian, since Brimir only bring them misery these days.


End file.
